Loving Hatred
by Whateveria
Summary: Back in the day, Law had an affair with Miss Wednesday, neither one of them took it seriously or so they thought until Law read the headline of the latest News Coo where the woman he knew as Miss Wednesday was set to marry his sworn nemesis—Donquixote Doflamingo.


**A/N: **This one-shot is a what-if scenario set in an AU of my other story "Celestial Bonds", an AU of an AU basically (umm what?).

Inspired by the song "I hate you"- Prince. This is a slightly altered version (minus the lyrics), AO3 has the slightly different version of this fic with lyrics.

* * *

"I hate you because I love you.

But I can't love you because I hate you." **-Prince, Eye Hate U**

* * *

 **Loving Hatred**

Vivi was still up at an ungodly hour, pacing about her bedroom when the rest of the palace was shrouded in the telling signs of a peaceful slumber.

The world was abuzz with the sensational announcement of her upcoming wedding to the infamous Shichibukai and King of Dressrosa. A price she paid to secure his help in ridding Alabasta of Crocodile.

The latter was on his way to Impel Down and the former left for Mariejois shortly after he got her Father's public consent and validation of their union.

"I need to pull a few strings here and there, but I will be back for you soon fufu."

Doflamingo orchestrated the entire farce brilliantly and all Vivi could do now was to comply and accept the consequences of her decision.

Not wishing to worry King Cobra and the rest of their loyal staff, Vivi only had the night to voice out her fears and worries about her uncertain future with the Heavenly Demon, but even that she could do in utter solitude without an inkling of external support.

Or so she thought...

Unbeknownst to the Princess, a pair of smouldering eyes followed her every move.

 **One Year Ago**

Law couldn't recall exactly how or why the blue-haired agent got under his skin. But one way or another he was drawn to her. She was so intriguingly unlike him, hardly anyone is, that he deigned to observe her in that little town bar that she frequented during her short stay.

Or perhaps it was fate, he thought.

She was both haughty and flirtatious, often lecturing her crown-wearing companion or cosying up to the bar owner and asking him a little too many questions for a typical bar goer.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, shortly after his crew members dragged out an accidentally inebriated Bepo out of the venue.

"What is a prissy little brat like you doing in a pirate town?" he sat down in a chair next to hers.

"Prissy? I will have you know Mr Tattoos," she glanced at his fingers, "that I am a bounty hunter." her eyes met his.

"Don't make me laugh," he smirked.

"I doubt anyone can." she snapped back.

And that's how it began. No, there were no proclamations of love or storybook mishaps that the protagonists often encounter on their path to true love.

Just two human beings joined together by the inexplicable whims of their biological chemistry. Law could explain it in medical terms of course, but nobody would want to hear that discourse.

But there were certain "by-products" of their clandestine arrangement that he couldn't explain.

Namely the unnatural urge to hold her long after she fell asleep, or that sense that something was missing whenever she left.

Then there was the gratification he got whenever she smiled or laughed in between their vigorous sessions.

Followed by the short-lived calmness he experienced whenever he ran his fingers through her lustrous cerulean hair.

Even his curiosity to uncover whatever lay behind the guarded expression in her grey eyes often perplexed him.

 **Two Weeks Ago**

None of it made sense to Law up until that fateful morning when he unfolded a fresh copy of the News Coo only to be met with a large photograph of "Prissy-ya" as he called her and the man he wanted to kill for over a decade.

Rage and longing was the toxic combination that poisoned his mind at that moment.

Rage at that smug smile on Doflamingo's face, and his possessive hand around her waist.

 _Mine was there first,_ Law's pride battled it out with his ego.

Rage at her for...for what? She didn't owe him anything. He never claimed her, and likewise, she never claimed him.

Obviously, Miss Wednesday was just an idiotic moniker and not her real name, why would she even divulge it since he called her "Prissy", and she called him "Mr Tattoos" anyway.

Then it hit him. The lack of seriousness on her part irked him even though her approach mirrored his own.

But it also enraged him to see her with another man, and out of all the possible candidates, it just had to be HIM!

As for the longing, well to Law it seemed that his brain's wiring favoured her above the others and that they had compatible chemistry. His way of finally admitting that he was enamoured with his former lover.

 **Present**

"Turns out I know your body better than your actual identity." Law's smooth voice cut through the still night air.

Vivi froze.

Her bare back peaked through her camisole.

Law drunk in her form from his "front-row" seat in the corner of her room.

"It can't be!" she jerked her head in the direction of his voice.

He longed for her.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"Mr Tatto— I mean Trafalgar Law, what are you doing here?" her eyes widened when he stepped out from the shadows.

"So you **do** know my name." he teased, but there was no mirth in his eyes.

Vivi looked away in guilt.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you who I really was back then."

"That doesn't bother me," he responded nonchalantly.

"I see," she mumbled awkwardly trying to look anywhere else but him.

"I came by to congratulate you on your marriage," his inked fingers reached out to wrap around her hand.

"Ah, thank-"

"You really have a thing for pirates huh?" he interrupted her.

"It's not really like that." Vivi protested.

"I find it ironic that you are about to marry a man I vowed to kill eleven years ago." Law continued, his voice gruff now.

"You what?! Why?" she gasped, yet she never moved her hand away from his, "Well, given who he gis I am not surprised." she laughed bitterly.

Law closed the distance between them, "Don't do it. Otherwise, I will have to kill you too."

"I can't back out of it anymore. I accepted his help, and this was the price he set," she whispered.

Law inhaled sharply.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"..." Vivi reached out for his other hand with her own.

"You didn't think I was strong enough?" he growled.

She shook her head. He loved it when her hair was tousled like that.

"No, I was tired of endangering everyone I care about." she looked up into his eyes.

Instinctively, Law wrapped his arms around her.

"And I didn't think you'd agree to help." she finished.

They stood still for a few moments, Vivi was beginning to think that he didn't hear her.

"Why is that?" he finally asked.

"Because you only wanted me for one thing." she shot an accusation at him as her hands moved up to his shoulders.

"You enjoyed it too Prissy-ya." Law countered as his hands travelled down her back.

She smirked when she heard his nickname for her.

Neither one of them could remember how they ended up in Vivi's large bed. Their bodies were in sync without the need for words, a factor that sparked their affair in the first place.

His clothes discarded all around, Vivi traced his tattoos with her fingers.

"I missed these you know."

Law smiled, he stroked her hair.

 _Does Doflamingo do it too?_ He paused before gripping her hair with more force.

 _Or does he pull it?_

Law pulled her hair exposing the back of her neck, he licked the spot there that he knew was extra sensitive for her.

Vivi shivered.

"Does Doflamingo know about this secret spot of yours hmm?" Law breathed against her skin.

It took a moment for Vivi to recompose herself and comprehend his question.

"He doesn't!" she pulled away.

"He would never help you without sampling what you have to offer first." Law gazed at her form with a mixture of lust and disdain.

"Who do you take me for?" Vivi hissed yet her eyes were clouded with desire.

Law ignored her pulling her in for a kiss, while his hands tore off her camisole.

Vivi moaned feeling his hot skin against her own flesh.

Their minds shut down. Body language, their old communication medium took over. They were one.

Law watched her squirm and moan beneath him, he missed despite his disappointment in her for signing herself off to Doflamingo like that.

He hated her for leaving him every single time.

He wanted to punish her for what he deemed a betrayal.

But how can something she clearly enjoyed be a punishment?

"You will miss me every single day that you are with him." he muttered.

"Mmm...but I never stopped missing you" Vivi panted.

"I will make sure you regret it later on," he grunted.

His hands pinned hers above her head.

"Go ahead." she tilted her head so that their lips met.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into."

He pressed his forehead against her own.

He released her arms and sighed when he felt her fingers run over his back.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

Vivi wasn't sure if he was referring to her arrangement with Doflamingo or her current actions.

But before she could muster up a reply, Law leaned in.

"Why? Why?" He breatehed while planting kisses along her jawline.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

Law pulled away.

"Now that I can't do. You will pay for this...tonight," _and in the years to come_ he wanted to add.

Vivi understood that words were futile with him at this point, her lover was not known for his eloquence, no, he spoke to her through his actions.

And she loved that about him.

Yes, she will miss and crave his touch but Law would make sure that this is the last time he will ever besetow it upon her.

That would be their punishment.

Their bodies entangled between the sheets, this was was their goodbye.

Rough, intense and bittersweet.

Law never gave second chances.

Vivi knew it as much as he did.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was an alternative storyline and pairing I had for my other fic, thought I'd post it here. The plot is very loose, I just let it flow out as it is while listening to the song it was inspired by.


End file.
